ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Garrison
, sometimes abbreviated as UG, is a fictional defense force in Ultraseven, formed by Commander Kaoru Kiriyama. It acted more as an elite fighting force than an investigative unit but their duties did include such operations. They were an umbrella organization of the Earth Defense Force, the same organization that backed all the Defense Teams of the Nebula M78 Universe, save GUYS. History Ultraseven It was first commissioned three years after the Science Special Search Party, or SSSP faced the forces of Planet Zetton. Kiriyama became the captain of this defense squad as Ultra One and was then joined by Arashi, Ultra Two, then Soga Ultra Three, Amagi Ultra Four than finally Anne who was codenamed Ultra Five. A few months later they fought Alien cool which is Dan Moroboshi joined as Ultra Six. He joined in their effort to protect the Earth from Alien invaders and/or their terrible monsters.Then during Alien Cool's attack on Earth another Alien appeared, but instead of attacking the Earth like Alien Cool the new Alien defeated Alien Cool and rescued all the hostages Alien Cool had kidnapped, amazed by the new aliens help, the Ultra Garrison made the Alien their unofficial seventh member, Ultraseven. Unknown to them until their last battle with Constructed Pandon, Anne revealed that Dan was Ultra Seven. Heisei Ultraseven (1994) The Heisei Ultraseven revealed an alternate timeline where the event took place with Ultraseven was the only the Ultraman to come to Earth. The Ultra Garrison were under Furuhashi's leadership and after Ultraseven's return to Earth but in a comatose state, the team and the whole TDF resort to protect him by placing the Ultra inside a warehouse. When two Second Generation Alien Pitts tried to invade the Earth by having Anne's son, Dan as a hostage and killing Ultraseven. However, the Ultra awoke from his slumber and foil Alien Pitts' plans with the help of TDF. Since then, Ultraseven had been assisting the new Ultra Garrison in protecting the Earth. Heisei Ultraseven (1996 - Evolution) When most of the Ultra Garrison members had promoted to the TDF officers, new members joined in lead by Captain Shiragane. Dan/Ultraseven secretly assisted them by capturing one of them, Masaki Kazimori and placed the boy inside his capsule while disguised as the said boy. Sometime later, Alien Valkryie had destroyed the TDF Lunar Base and sets his eye to eliminate Ultraseven by possessing each members of the Ultra Garrison as Dan/Seven knocked them one-by-one until there was only Kazimori under his control. At his own pleading Dan shot the boy, mortally wounding him. With his host now useless Valkyrie attempted to take over Dan, but he realised that his possession on Ultras would be beyond his powers and instead grew into giant form to battle Seven. After Seven emerged victorious, he was forced to merge with Kazimori but since he had his own human form, this resulted their bodies swapped. Nonetheless, Dan/Kazimori teamed up with the Ultra Garrison to exterminate extraterrestrial threats. During the final arc of the 1999 Heisei Ultraseven, I Am an Earthling, Kazimori/Dan's secret had been exposed by a female Nonmalt that wanted revenge for her people's genocide. Dan/Kazimori was chased by xenophobic humans until the Ultra Garrisons freed him as Kazimori turned into Ultraseven and killed Zabangi. Ultraseven seperated with him as the boy's prior injuries had fully healed and he had to return to the Land of Light to face his punishment after his interference in a civil war. Ultraseven EVOLUTION Five years after Ultraseven left the Earth again, Kazimori had retired from the team. To be added Members Original Members - Member Furuhashi= Shigeru Furuhashi is a rotund, strong, trigger-happy member of the Ultra Garrison. Many years later, he would find himself a high-ranking TDF commander and one of Ultra Seven's few allies. He is from Hokkaido. *Actor:Sandayu Dokumamushi *Sandayu Dokumamushi also played as Daisuke Arashi on the first series, Ultraman. - Member Yuri= Anne Yuri is the only female member of the Ultra Garrison, and also the youngest. She is the team's communications operator and nurse, but is still effective in action. Has feelings for fellow member Dan Moroboshi. She is also from Tokyo. Surprisingly, she also one the few people to uncover Dan's identity as Ultraseven after witnessing his Ultra Eye. *Actor: Yuriko Hoshimi *She returns in the Heisei TV Special Operation Solar Energy where she is shown to be the mother of a boy named Dan and Married to a Dr. Kusuhara Anne-0.jpg Anne-1.jpg Anne-2.jpg Yuri_I.jpg Anne_Heisei.jpg|Anne, as she appears in the Heisei specials 20120115 2725578.jpg Trivia *In the English Dub she is renamed Donna - Member Soga= Soga is Ultra Garrison's expert marksman. He is easy-going, but fierce in battle. He is a friend of Dan Moroboshi. He is from Southern Kyushu. *Actor: Shinsuke Achiha - Member Amagi= Amagi is the twitchy strategist. He is from Nagoya. *Actor: Bin "Satoshi" Furuya Trivia *The actor was also the original suit actor for Ultraman. - Member Moroboshi/Ultraseven= Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven (Agent 340), the title character, is from the Land of Light in the Nebula M78, the same planet as Ultraman. Originally sent to map the Milky Way, he visits Earth and it captivates him. On his first visit he saves the life of a young mountain climber named Jiro Satsuma, who nearly falls to his death while saving a fellow climber. Instead of merging with him, as Ultraman did with Science Patrolman Shin Hayata, 340 morphs himself into a duplicate of the unconscious Jiro. However, he names himself Dan Moroboshi to avoid confusion. A mysterious but friendly young man, Dan joins the Ultra Guard as its sixth member. Unknown to them or anyone else, he saves the day from alien invasions as Agent 340, christened by the Garrison as its "honorary 7th member," Ultra Seven. *Actor: Kohji Moritsugu *Suit Actor: Koji Uenishi - Member Aoki= Aoki is a new member of the Ultra Garrison that only lasted for one episode before being killed by Alien Plachiku. He first appeared in episode 30 where he started to show off to Soga and Furuashi as he landed his shots with a UG Gun at 90% accuracy. Captain Kiriyama noticed this and decided to help him train with the Ultra Guard plane. He did surprisingly well and became the new member of the Ultra Garrison. He was sent to his first mission with Dan as Alien Plachiku attacked several tanks. Aoki was furious and shot Plachiku several times before the alien stepped on him putting him in great pain. Then after all of the shock from the alien's foot he passed away saying that he wanted glory. *Actor: Akatsuki Yamaguchi }} Heisei Ultra Garrison 1994 Team - Member Kaji= First apppeared in operation Solar Energy, he was promoted to TDF staff with Furuhashi. Known as a man with dashing good looks he becomes a war hawk after his promotion. It he who launched a 'preemptive strike' against the Nonmalt that formerly attacked Earth but where now in 'friendly relations', causing the entire situation in the second series. At the end he pointed a gun at Seven when he came to rescue Furuhashi after his guards refused to continue attacking him. His fate is unknown but it would appear he was outed (he did not appear in the next series). *played by Kagemaru Shigeki- also played Tetsuo Shinjoh in Ultraman Tiga *Kagemaru Shigeki also played characters from Ultraman Dyna and Ultraman Mebius. - Member Togo= Togo A man with calm judgement, he was the lieutenant of the team *played by Matsuyama Takashi - Member Risa= Risa The only female member at the time, she is a skilled martial artist and has taken on Alien Metron Jr by herself. *played by Ami Suzuki }} 1998/1999/EVOLUTION team - Member Kazamori= Masaki Kazamori is a young member of the new Ultra Garrison, whom was a hotblooded and inexperienced member of the team. Often times he would be tricked by the older Dan Moroboshi who would store him in capsule form while he disguised himself as Kazimori. This caused Kazimori to grow angry and irritated as the older man, often attacking him on sight as he tried to punch, which always resulted in him being knocked out. It wasn't until the end of the first part of the 98/99 trilogy that he learned the stranger that had bothered him so much was none other than his hero Ultraseven. Pending *played by Katsuyuki Yamazaki *Kazimori is the first Ultra Host to interact with his Ultra regularly before they fused. - Member Shima= Keisuke Shima The vice captain on the team, he was the weapons expert and also the resident martial arts expert. He is often paired with Kazimori with whom he shares a similar level of immaturity. Despite this he can be mature when the situation calls for it and is a rather determined fighter in battle. Pending *played by Kunio Masaoka *As shown in Ultraseven Evolution his greatest mental weakness is he belief that physical ability will always save him. *His actor also portrayed Shohei Yokkaichi/OhGreen in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. - Member Mizuno= Takuma Mizuno was the resident tech expert and genius of the team Mizuno is often the go to guy to explain the science behind certain alien plots and schemes and the situation the team faces. *played by Wataru Koga *In Ultraseven Evolution his weakness was shown to be his overzealous belief that knowledge will show the path to mankind's salvation. - Member Hayakawa= Satomi Hayakawa is one of the more mature members of the team, whom was perhaps the first to suspect Kazimori when he was replaced by Ultraseven, perhaps showing concern for him when the two switched places, since Seven would be going into a dangerous situation. Before Ultraseven Evolution she had taken to novel writing. During the series she befriended a young psychic girl and befriended the alone and bullied child, allowing her to overpower her more evil peers. Satomi also saved the child from a frightened and bigotrous solder taking a bullet meant for the child. Though dying in Kazimori's arms with the help of Narse she was able to use her life energy to free Ultraseven from the Dark Nebula. *played by Kaoru Ugawa *In Ultraseven Evolution when she came in contact with the neural wave the trapped her friends in mental prisons, he only vision was seeing Kazimori as Seven. Whether this means she had feelings for Ultraseven is uncertain but it is speculated. - Member Honjou= Rumi Honjou is the youngest of the team and the resident communication analyst, she spent most of her time in the control room directing the others in combat or to a mission. She was also the girlish of all the Heisei female members and childish. *played by Rieko Adachi *In Ultraseven Evolution she was the only member of the team not to fall prey to or encounter the Neural Wave that trapped the team in their own minds, due to being tasked with stealing the Ultra Hawk - Member Kisaragi= Yuki Kisaragi was priginally an orphan, she was raised by a disguised Alien Pegassa who had lost her own child when Pegassa City was destroyed. Ignorant of her step-mother true nature, she grew up hating aliens for the death of her parents. She joined TDF and was part of the mission that went searching for the Ahkashic Records, though her memory was erased afterwards. She was later made a part of the Ultra Garrison during what was expected to be its last few days as a spy by a TDF General. During the Alien Pegassa revenge incident she learned the truth about her step-mother and instead turned against her benefactor after she sacrificed herself to stop the plot of the vengeance hungry sect of the Alien Pegassa. *played by Mika Katsumura (EVOLUTION only) *During the incident with the Neural Wave that trapped her team, her weakness/fear was shown to be her lack of trust of others and the perception that no one trusted her not even herself. *Her actress also portrayed Yuri/TimePink in Mirai Sentai Timeranger. }} Mecha and Armaments Equipment *'Suits': The UG suits are tight and retain body heat to serve as emergency space suits in combination with the helemts. In the Heisei series their color is changed from blue to grey. *'Helmets': Made for combat, they can also serve as emergency breathing aparature, when used with the UG suits can function as makeshift space suits. They also store emergency rations. *'Video Seaver': The wrist mounted communication devices all UG members wear. Waterproof with camera's, speakers and a microphone. Become voice only when piloting any of the Ultra Hawks. *'Ultra Gun': The formal gun worn by all TDF members, a basic ray gun, it can fire heat rays, be used as a stun gun, or ignite gunpowder for a projectile. In the Heisei era it was changed to fire an actual projectile. In Ultraseven X the organization DEUS has a similarly named weapon which looks very different. *'Electro H Gun': A rapid fire artillery rocket used Soga and Furuhashi, primarily in Episode 11. In Episode 38, The Electro H Gun was used to destroy Crazygon as Ultraseven became a bullet for the gun. The prop of the gun was reused from the SSSP's Needle S80 which was used in Episode 38 of Ultraman. *'Paralyzer': It is a type of anesthesia gun that fires a laser with a paralysis effect. The gun is used in the TDF's Medical Center. It first appeared to paralyze the Human Organism X.The prop for the gun was reused from the Mars 133 that appeared in Ultraman. *'Spider Gun': A.K.A. the vertical shotgun, it is a heat gun that was used to kill Gumonga. The prop is a remodel of the Ultraman, Mad Bazooka. *'Ryton R30 Bomb': A deadly rocket launcher that used the substance "Ryton R30" which can destroy pedanian metal, it destroyed King Joe in one shot. The rocket was invented by Dorothy Anderson from Washington HQ. The rocket was also used in Ultraman Mebius Episode 11. *'MS Bomb': A sticky mine that can adapt to magma like environments. It was used in episode 17 to blow up the underground city of the U-Tom. *'Supainer': A deadly nitroglycerin bomb that was used in Episode 28 to destroy the Alien Kill's planes and their Dinosaur Tank. It also appeared in Episode 6 of Return of Ultraman. *'Straggle 7000': A weapon used in Heisei Ultraseven it is a flamethrower used by Satomi to burn Bolajo's fruit form. *'Paint Spray Missile': It is a missile that shoots red paint. It was used in Episode 1 against Alien Cool's invisible spaceship and made it visible in the color red. Aircraft *Ultra Hawk No.1 - a combiner-type fighter jet *Ultra Hawk No.2 - a spacecraft used for space rescue missions *Ultra Hawk No.3 - a backup jet *McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II - A tandem two-seat, twin-engine, all-weather, long-range supersonic jet interceptor fighter/fighter-bomber originally developed for the United States Navy by McDonnell Aircraft, one was seen in the Ultra Garrison's base though never seen used *Ultra Guard - It has a capacity of 3 people. It is shaped like a real fighter, they are VTOLs with a three man crew. It first appeared in Episode 30 for training new TDF canidates. In Episode 38, the training ship was used with Ultra Hawk No. 1 to defeat Crazygon. It was never mentioned in Ultraseven. Other Vehicles *Pointer - A car with special abilities. *Mitsubishi · Jeep - A car used to carry the Ryton R30 Bomb in Episode 15 *Guard 4WD - A supplement car to the Pointer cars. It appeared in the Heisei Ultraseven 30th Anniversary episodes. It is modeled off of the Honda CR-V. *Magma Riser - A underground tank *Hydranger - A submarine *Max - A large nuclear research and supplement ship. It is owned by TDF. Gallery Ultrsvn_UG.png|The Ultra Garrison emblem UG belt buckle.png|Ultra Garrison's buckle logo UG hq.png|UG's hidden HQ Party_pic01.jpg|Original Ultra Garrison UltraKeibeitaiAll.jpg Ultra Garrison I.png Ultrsvn_Ultr_Grrsn.jpg Ultr_Grd_-_Dan.png Ultra Garisson chilling.png Ultra Garrison with Tsuburaya.png|Ultra Garrison with Eiji Tsuburaya UG B&W.png rr.jpg 9f9ea226a2c1b7b6c6e22005674c3bb5.jpg new_ultra_garrison.jpg|New Ultra Garrison UG car I.png|Pointer UG car.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-01h05m17s784.png|Ultra Hawk No. 1 shield.png GARRISON-WEAR.jpg|Ultra Garrison Uniform bandicam 2017-02-15 22-13-53-012.jpg|Ultra Hawk vs Dark Zagi in Mega Monster Battle: RR Trivia *The Ultra Garrison is the first team to have multiple incarnations in the series and also the one with the most. The only other team that appears for more than one instance in the series in the SSSP with the original and Manga versions. *It is speculated by fans that the Ultra Garrison is named after the original Ultraman, in universe. However, this is incorrect as before Ultraman Jack's series, Ultraman and Ultraseven were not directly connected, nor did they share a direct continuity. *The Ultra Garrison is the first attack team to be shown on screen a member being killed off (Member Aoki being shot by Alien Plachiku). See Also *DEUS Category:Teams Category:Human characters Category:Allies Category:Attack Teams Category:Ultraseven Characters Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultra Garrison